Crystal Gem Power Precure
Crystal Gem Power Precure (Full Name - Steven Universe presents: Crystal Gem Power Precure) is a fanseries by Ericaster1. The series main motifs are gems, crystals, quartzes, Steven Universe, happiness, fashion, dancing, hope and dreams. Summary A long time ago, a young girl named Madoka Barazora, who had just moved to Beach City, met the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven too. They gave her a strange decor-button and told her to be strong and kind, and never give up her dreams. A few years later, Madoka, now the age of 14, attends Takarahana Middle School. But even now, she stills cherishes her dream of becoming a Crystal Gem. One day, she mets them again and they all encounter two fairy creatures: Sunny and Cloudy, who were followed by strange monsters. The gems and the fairies told her that they were created by one of the Homeworld Gems, Jasper. They also told her that the Homeworld Gems turn dreams into despair and lock them away in the Nightmare Garden. With no choice, Steven gives Madoka a GemPact Perfume, with her becoming Cure Garden, a pretty cure of Rose Quartz. Now being joined by Zakuro Hikori (Cure Fusion), Hibari Shioumi (Cure Grace), and Ami Murasakino (Cure Chill), they form the Crystal Gem Precure team in order to collect the DreamGem Decors to open the Crystal Wish Garden and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cures * Madoka Barazora (薔薇空 まどか Barazora Madoka) / Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gāden) - Madoka is the main protagonist who is a 14 year old girl in her second year at Takarahana Academy. She is a cheerful girl with a big heart that's as big as her big smile and big appetite. She believes that working hard and never giving up is the best way to fulfill your dreams and making them come true. Ever since she first met the Crystal Gems and Steven, she has always dreamed of becoming a Crystal Gem, as well as cherishing her dream of "becoming a hero", even now. After meeting them once again and meeting Sunny and Cloudy, Madoka becomes Cure Garden, the Rose Quartz Gem of Flowers whose theme color is pink and Crystal Gem partner is Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz * Zakuro Hikori (火氷 柘榴 Hikōri Zakuro) / Cure Fusion (キュアフュージョン Kyua Fu~yūjon) - (Seiyuu: Kiuchi Reiko) (English Voice Actor: Debby Ryan) Referred to as the 'Takarahana's Hero', Zakuro is a 15 year old third year at Takarahana Academy as well as the student council president and is one of the most smartest in school. She is quite serious, but quite cheerful on the inside as well as really strong. She has a strong sense of responsibility and cares for others like a gentle older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting the Crystal Gems and Steven and Sunny and Cloudy, Zakuro becomes Cure Fusion, the Garnet Gem of Fire and Ice whose theme color is red and Crystal Gem partner is Garnet, the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. * Hibari Shioumi (塩海 ひばり Shioumi Hibari) / Cure Grace (キュアグレイス Kyua Gureisu) - Hibari is a 14 year old second year at Takarahana Academy. Despite being shy, quiet, and a bit precise, she is intelligent and kind and has a very warm heart. She is excellent at sword fencing and is a member of the school swording fencing team as well as an excellent ballerina and one of the most smartest in school. She loves birds and she knows all about all different kinds of them. She also a love for animals. Her father is a bird watcher who travels all over the world. Like Seika, she has a strong sense of responsibility and is like a caring older sister. She says that she's Seika's biggest fan since she always looks up to her. Her dream to not only become a famous sword fencing champion, but to also become an excellent doctor and veterinarian just like her mother. After meeting the Crystal Gems and Steven and Sunny and Cloudy, Hibari becomes Cure Grace, the Pearl Gem of Water whose theme color is blue and whose Crystal Gem Partner is Pearl. * Ami Torasaki (虎咲 あみ Torasaki Ami) / Cure Chill (キュアチル Kyua Chiru) - Ami is a 13 year old first year at Takarahana Academy. She's a tomboy but indulges in a few feminine pursuits, such as a love of boys and is scared of ghosts and legends. She's very strong and loves to eat and is not rude. (Unless you want to get to her bad side.) Although she's like a wild child, she is very friendly and kind. She always looks up to Madoka ever since they first met. She wasn't sure about what she was going to do in the future, but after hearing everyone's cheering and applauding after playing the guitar at the Beach-a-Palooza, she dreams of becoming a famous guitar player. She feels that girls are strong and can do anything and be anything they want to be. After meeting the Crystal Gems and Steven and Sunny and Cloudy, Ami becomes Cure Chill, the Amethyst Gem of Earth whose theme color is purple and whose Crystal Gem partner is Amethyst. * Homura Midorihoshi (緑星 ほむら Midorihoshi Homura) / Cure Peaceful (キュアピースフル K''yua Pīsufuru'') Homura is a 14 year old girl who was once Princess Rosa, the princess of Crystalporium Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince White Diamond and Rose Quartz although she is not a gem. When Steven was born and Rose Quartz passed away, she was tricked by Yellow Diamond into thinking she will help her bring Rose Quartz back. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Pink Diamond and was thought to be Yellow Diamond's loyal servant. Years later, thanks to the Cures and the Crystal Gems and Steven, she was freed from Yellow Diamonds's influence and Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, who had to retreat to their own gem, were set freed Yellow Diamond's influence and were healed and reformed before the dark DreamGem Decors she possessed consumed her. Her decors and GemPact Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Peaceful, the Lapis Lazuli Gem of Stars whose theme color is green and whose Crystal Gem partners are Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, and Peridot. Crystal Gems * Steven Quartz Universe (voiced by Zach Callison) – Madoka/Cure Garden's Crystal Gem Partner. The 10-year old member and only male of the Crystal Gems. He is half-human, half-gem, the product of the love between Rose Quartz, former leader of the Gems, and Greg Universe, former rock idol. Rose had to give up her physical form to allow Steven to be born, and he has thus inherited her gem stone, a rose quartz embedded in his belly button. His gem weapon is shown in "Gem Glow" to be Rose's shield. Steven is a chubby, enthusiastic and often musically talented person, as he plays the ukulele and is prone to breaking into song at anytime. He is eager to prove his abilities and his worth as a Crystal Gem. The 3 other Crystal Gems (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) take the combined roles of being his family and teachers in his life, looking after Steven at his young age. Steven can also be very emotional; he really cares about his family and friends, and can do anything to help them (his emotions are how he can summon his shield). * Garnet (voiced by Estelle) – Zakuro/Cure Fusion's Crystal Gem partner. A physically imposing, disciplined warrior, Garnet is the current leader of the Crystal Gems (in Rose Quartz's absence); her gemstones are twogarnets which are embedded in each of her hands. She is twice the height of Amethyst, and has dark, reddish-hued skin and a large black afro. Activating her gemstones summons a pair of large red-colored gauntlets. She has a calm and collected personality, and while often serious, is able to be playful with Steven. She is physically the strongest member, though she rarely speaks more than a few pragmatic words at a time, often only to get the other Gems to lay off Steven. Garnet always wears a pair of visors over which she has three eyes, though it has been taken off in some episodes. She also possesses an ability to see possible outcomes of future events. In the episode "Jail Break", it is revealed that Garnet's personality and traits are all because she is a fusion, formed by Ruby and Sapphire, two smaller, weaker Gems who stay fused due to their deep love for each other. Each of Garnet's eyes is a different color. The left is blue and the right is red. This reversely correlates to the hand in which the individual gems are embedded (respectively) when Ruby and Sapphire are apart (It can be seen that the gems started out on opposite individual sides when they were first de-fused and went into their gems on the beach in an attack by Jasper using a "gem destabilizer"). The third eye in the middle of her forehead is purple and belongs to Garnet alone. Garnet takes fusion very seriously. Along with her team (Rose Quartz, Amythest, and Pearl) , Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who rebelled against the Gem Homeworld to stop their invasion of the planet. After the war, Garnet helped protect the Earth over the next 5,000 years, and Rose Quartz gave up her physical form in order to give birth to Steven, Garnet began to mentor Steven and help train him to use his powers. * Pearl (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) – Hibari/Cure Grace's Crystal Gem partner. A short-tempered, precise, and intellectual strategist, Pearl is the mental powerhouse of the Gems; her gemstone is a pearl which is embedded in her forehead that can also produce holographic projections. Activating her gemstone summons a teal-colored long-handled spear which she wields with precision. She is also the most outspoken of the three fully-fledged Crystal Gem members, and also the most motherly of the three, caring deeply for Steven but occasionally poking fun at his antics. She wishes for Steven to learn more about his heritage and one day return to the Gem Homeworld with him in tow. She strives for structure and logic, does not always recognize humor, and gets easily flustered when things don’t go as planned. Like Amethyst, she also struggles with issues related to her self-worth; subordinate by her nature as "a Pearl" (which is implied to be not just her name, but some sort of menial caste in Gem society), she requires a leader to direct her, and lacks the physical strength of her fellow Gems, often feeling the need to prove herself "strong in the real way" (as she puts it). This is examplified in "Cry For Help", when later in the episode, Steven and Amethyst discovered that Pearl was repeatedly repairing the Gem communication tower in order to form Sardonyx with Garnet to destroy it and enjoy the power and confidence that came with the fusion; this severely damaged her relationship with the other Gem (although after "Friend Ship" they seem to have reconciled). In "Rose's Scabbard", it is revealed that Pearl was passionately devoted to Rose Quartz, and many subsequent episodes explore the depth of her love for Rose, and the obvious feelings of jealousy she had to deal with when Rose fell in love with Greg. Sometimes, Pearl can be overprotective with Steven because she thinks that Steven is the most important member of the team and she doesn't want Steven to get hurt; Pearl also needs to learn that Steven is growing up, but she truly cares about Steven and does her best to protect him at any cost. * Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) – Ami/Cure Chill's Crystal Gem partner. The impulsive and passionate "wild child" of the Gems; her gem is an amethyst which is embedded on her chest. She has violet-colored skin and pale purple, almost white hair to her ankles and she appears to have a slight cleft in her lip. Activating her gemstone summons a purple-colored studded energy whip; she is also able to charge at opponents with a "spin attack". Amethyst is very joyous and carefree; she shapeshifts more often than the other two Gems, and despite being amagical entity who does not need to eat or sleep, she does so because she enjoys the sensations of doing them. She loves to rough-house with Steven and trade jokes. While the other two tend to support Steven in words, Amethyst often takes concrete action that ensures Steven's involvement. While outwardly easy-going, Amethyst harbors great self-worth issues that often bring her into conflict with her fellow Gems, as a result of her origins: she was manufactured on Earth by the forces of the Gem Homeworld in a place known as the "Kindergarten", against whom the other Crystal Gems were rebelling. * Lapis Lazuli (voiced by Jennifer Paz) – Homura/Cure Peaceful's Crystal Gem partner. A Gem with a water drop-shaped lapis lazuli gem stone embedded on her back and a blue color scheme who possesses extremely powerful hydrokinesis that functions as her weapon. She was kept trapped for an unknown period of time in a mirror which was later given to Steven, whom she managed to communicate with and befriend while in the mirror. Upon being freed by Steven, it is shown that she holds a vendetta against the Crystal Gems for keeping her trapped in the mirror. Homesick, Lapis later attempts to use the Earth's oceans to form a giant tower to stretch her to the Gem homeworld, but Steven later heals her cracked gem, allowing her to reform her wings and fly back home through space. Though she and Steven appear to have made peace (she was the one who sent the warning to Steven in "The Message"), the remaining Crystal Gems then question the implications of her departure. In "The Return", she is forced against her will to lead the Homeworld Gems to the Crystal Gems acting as Peridot's informant, and in "Jail Break", she fuses with Jasper and becomes Malachite in order to imprison her in the ocean at the cost of her own freedom. In "Chille Tid", it is shown that Lapis was constantly trying to remain in control of Malachite in order to keep Jasper imprisoned. She was once a subordinate of Pink Diamond, along with Jasper and Peridot, but they we had to retreat to their own gem, were set freed Yellow Diamond's influence and were healed and reformed when Pink Diamond was set free from Yellow Diamond's influence. Lapis, whom she and Jasper and Peridot are now part of the Crystal Gems, prefers to stay around Steven. Amethyst and Lapis get along best between gems, since Lapis likes jokes and Amethyst is a good prankster, though they might get into a prank war. Lapis and Pearl may be okay with each other, though Lapis might not really care for Pearl (being that she was in her gem head when she was in mirror form) Lapis has kind of an awkward relationship with Garnet, but separate she gets along with Sapphire more than Ruby. * Peridot (voiced by Shelby Rabara)16 – Another one of Homura/Cure Peaceful's Crystal Gem partners. A Homeworld Gem with a cranky, business-like personality and secondly recurring antagonist. She is also extremely intelligent, more so than any other known gem. Her gem stone is a triangular peridot embedded on her forehead. She possesses the ability to spawn a holographic interface and control spherical "robonoids" of varying sizes (which appear to assist her in her maintenance duties like repairing broken warp pads) and other equipment, such as an energy cannon in her arm and hand that can blast plasma and also has a tractor beam (both the cannon and her blaster are formed on her arm and hand); she can also spin her fingers around to function like a propeller for the purpose of flight. The Crystal Gems first see her arriving at the Earth terminal of the Galaxy Warp with the intent of performing a maintenance check on it. After sending a series of probes in an attempt to remotely reactivate Earth's Kindergarten, and then discovering the existence of the Crystal Gems ("Marble Madness"), she travels to Earth in "The Return" with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli in person via a hand-shaped spacecraft. As her ship was about to crash-land onto Earth near the end of "Jail Break", Peridot was able to escape in her own pod, which was later discovered by Steven, Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream in "Joy Ride". Peridot appeared once again in "Keeping It Together", where she was performing unorthodox fusion experiments in the Kindergarten, "Cry for Help", where she sent a distress signal to the Homeworld through the Gem communication tower, and "Friend Ship," where she traps the Crystal Gems in the ancient Gem ship with the intent to destroy them. In "Friend Ship," she lost her left boot, having detached it in order to escape the Gems. In "Catch and Release", the Gems finally capture Peridot by sending her into her gemstone, bubbling it, and placing it in the temple, but Steven later releases her from her bubble so she could say what she was about to say before getting captured (these two events reveal that her limbs are artificial and that her actual body is much smaller than her augmented one); as of "Catch and Release", she is now with Steven and the Gems, while living in Steven's bathroom. She was once brainwashed by Pink Diamond into defeating the Crystal Gems and Steven and the Crystal Gem Power Precure, but she, along with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli retreated to their own gems and were set freed Yellow Diamond's influence and were healed and reformed when Pink Diamond was set free from Yellow Diamond's influence. * Jasper (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) – Another one of Homura/Cure Peaceful's Crystal Gem partners. A tall, muscular Homeworld Gem who is Peridot's escort on their mission to Earth. She was a veteran of the original war on Earth, on the Homeworld's side. She has an especially angry and violent personality and is contemptuous of those she considers weak (although she considered Rose Quartz a worthy adversary). Her gem stone is a jasper embedded as her nose, and her weapon is a helmet shaped like a Japanese punk pompadour; she is a powerful physical combatant who can charge at her opponents with a "spin attack" in a manner similar to Amethyst. In her first appearance, she also had access to a cattle prod-like "Gem destabilizer" that immediately disrupts a Gem's physical form on contact (a similar device used by Peridot proved ineffective on Steven's half-human physiology). At the end of "Jail Break", she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form the monstrous Malachite in an attempt to exact revenge, but Lapis uses her hydrokinetic abilities while fused to imprison them both at the bottom of the ocean. Jasper made a short reappearance in Steven's last dream in "Chille Tid". She was once a subordinate of Pink Diamond, along with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, but they we had to retreat to their own gem, were set freed Yellow Diamond's influence and were healed and reformed when Pink Diamond was set free from Yellow Diamond's influence. Now that she joined the Crystal Gems along with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, she has a muscular and strong and tough personality, but she isn't as violent as she used to be. Crystalporium Kingdom * Sunny (サニー S''anī'') - Sunny is a pampered human-like fairy. She came from Crystalporium Kingdom with Cloudy, her twin brother, to look for the Crystal Gem Power Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * Cloudy (クラウディー Kuraudī) - Cloudy is a human-like fairy. He and Sunny, his twin sister, fled from their world, Crystalporium Kingdom, as it was invaded by Yellow Diamond and the Homeworld. * Prince White Diamond (クオーツ王子 Kuōtsu Ōji) - Prince White Diamond is the prince of Crystalporium Kingdom and the twin brother of Rose Quartz and the older brother of Princess Rosa (Pink Diamond), who went missing when Rose Quartz gave up her physical form when Steven was born. Villains/Homeworld * Yellow Diamond – A Homeworld Gem who is the cruel and vain leader and sorceress of the Homeworld. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and revive the Kindergarten as well as defeat the Crystal Gems and Steven and bring Rose Quartz back. She dislikes dreams and hope She is the only one who blames Steven for Rose Quartz dying when he was born. * Three Dark Gem Soldiers (三銃士 Sanjūshi?) is a group that consist of three members and serve as Yellow Diamond's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Nightmare Garden and create Heartbroken. * Dusk (ダスク Dasuku) - One of Yellow Diamond's commanders and a member of the Three Dark Gem Soldiers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a black top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. He has black spiky hair and wears a lock around his neck. Items * GemPact Perfume (ジェムパフューム Jemu Pafyūmu?) - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a 2-in-1 compact and perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective DreamGem Decor while saying "Pretty Cure, Gem Surround!". * DreamGem Decor (ドリームジェムキー DorīmuJemu Kī?) - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all DreamGem Decors are collected, the Crystal Wish Garden will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. The power of happiness and dreams dwells within the decors. * RoseBloom Wand '(ローズブルームワンド RōzuBurūmu Wando) - Cure Garden's main weapon. It allows her to use her Rose Quartz DreamGem Decor to perform her first attacks, Blooming Stream and Shield Bloom. * '''SnowBurn Gauntlets '(スノーバーンゴーントレット SunōBān Gōntoretto) - Cure Fusion's main weapon. It allows her to use her Garnet DreamGem Decor to perform her first attack, Fire Ice Punch. * 'SeaTide Spear '- Cure Grace's main weapon. It allows her to use her Pearl DreamGem Decor to perform her first attack, Grace Splash. * 'StarThorn Whip '- Cure Chill's main weapon. It allows her to use her Amethyst DreamGem Decor to perform her first attack, Thorn Encircle Twinkle. * '''CrystalCure Batons (クリスタルキュアロッド KurisutaruKyua Roddo?) - The first 4 Cures' secondary weapon. The batons allow the Cures to use different DreamGem Decors to perform individual and group attacks. * Lazuli Harp (ラズリハープ Razuri Hāpu?) - Cure Peaceful's main weapon. It was born from Prince Quartz's harp, and allows her to use her Lapis DreamGem Decor with it. It can transform into the StarPoint Wand. * StarPoint Wand '''- Cure Peaceful's secondary weapon. Just like the Lazuli Harp, it allows her to use her DreamGem Decors with it. It can transform into the Lazuli Harp. * '''EspoirFusion Temple (エスポワールフュージョンテンプル Esupowāru Fu~yūjon Tenpuru?) - The group item that the Cures use with the BridalQuartz Decors to change into their last Fusion Mode and perform Ammolite Prayer Tourbillon. DreamGem Decors DreamGem Decors are season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all DreamGem Decors are collected, the Crystal Wish Garden will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the decors. Orignal Decors * Rose Quartz Decor - It allows Madoka transform into Cure Garden with her GemPact Perfurme. It also allows Cure Garden use it with her RoseBloom Wand to perform her first attacks, Blooming Stream and Shield Bloom. * Garnet Decor - It allows Zakuro transform into Cure Fusion with her GemPact Perfurme. It also allows Cure Fusion use it with her SnowBurn Gauntlets to perform her first attack, FireIce Punch. * Pearl Decor - It allows Hibari transform into Cure Grace with her GemPact Perfurme. It also allows Cure Grace use it with her SeaTide Spear to perform her first attack, Grace Splash. * Amethyst Decor - It allows Ami transform into Cure Chill with her GemPact Perfurme. It also allows Cure Chill use it with her StarThorn Whip to perform her first attack, Thorn Encircle Twinkle. * Lapis Decor - It was once Pink Diamond's DarkGem Decor, but it became purified along with GemPact Perfume and the rest of her decors. It allows Homura transform into Cure Peaceful with her GemPact Perfurme. It also allows Cure Peaceful use it with the Lazuli Harp to perform Singing Ripple and with the StarPoint Wand to perform Happiness Blaze. Fusion Decors * Stevonnie Decor - Cure Garden's second DreamGem Decor. She uses this decor with her CrystalCure Baton to perform Flower Crown Humming. * Opal Decor - Cure Grace's second DreamGem Decor. She uses this decor with her CrystalCure Baton as a bow and arrow to perform Hydrangea Arrow. * Sugilite Decor - Cure Chill's second DreamGem Decor. She uses this decor with her CrystalCure Baton as a flail to perform StarPunch Meteor. * Sardonyx Decor * Amber Decor * Ametrine Decor * Violane Decor Category:Fan Series Category:Ericaster1